Lower Docks
History and Construction As Magnar’s Landing grew in size, efforts began to create infrastructure that would ensure the city’s status as a major port on the new continent. The shoreline along the Lower Docks was drained and dredged. It was a major undertaking and couldn’t have been achieved without the help of some of the most talented engineers in the Schola Arcanum, but the increase in convenience for traders made it worth the effort and cost. Rocks from the original coastline were removed and replaced by vertical walls of wood, stone and cement. These walls were then submerged, and where there once existed a naturally slope of coastal land, now there is a deep waterway that runs directly up to the edge of the city. Smaller ships can moor right alongside the frontage roads that lead from the docks to nearby warehouses and markets. Larger ships moor at the ends of the piers, or along their sides. There are ten piers in the Lower Docks, each able to host up to three galley-sized vessels. Each ship slot is equipped with ramps, ladders, horse and hand-powered cranes and pulleys, as well as a complement of shoremen to help load and unload cargo. Tides Tides affect how the ships sit relative to the piers. The tidal range in the Magnar’s Landing ports is about 10 feet; at high tide, the deck of a moored ship will be about level with the pier, but at low tide its deck will sit about 10 feet lower than the pier. Therefore it’s easier to load a ship at low tide, when cargo can be lowered down with ramps and pulleys, and easier to unload it at high tide. The dockmasters plan for this and schedule ships accordingly. Between the dockside moors and the piers, the Lower Docks can host up to 32 vessels of medium to large size, and there is near constant ship traffic—about as busy as the Duluth harbor would be in the height of summer. Management and Ship Traffic The Merchant Families have shared ownership of the docks. The Gullstien family has a majority share, possessing sole ownership of 14 of the 32 slots in the Lower Docks. (They also own two piers in the quieter Upper Docks as well.) The remaining 18 slots used to be managed by a diverse group of other merchant houses, but over the past few years the Camerrattas have been buying them up, causing the Gullstiens much concern. The dockmasters work for the Merchant Families. They charge fees for docking, loading/unloading, and a daily rate for the duration that a ship is moored. The fees incentivize captains to keep their vessels moored as little as possible. If a ship requires repairs or needs to be moored for a longer time, captains may head to the Upper Docks or the river wharves where rates are a bit cheaper. Otherwise, they might drop off cargo and passengers, then anchor in the harbor for a few days while they sort out their affairs. Harbor space is free. :)